What Men Want
by Lady Aishiteru
Summary: Usagi gets into a freak accident and she can hear what men are thinking. She discovers something...interesting about poor Motoki-san. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter Title

What Men Want  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Lady Aisheteru: After seeing "What Women Want," by Mel Gibson, I thought this would be an interesting idea for a fic. What if we could hear what men were thinking? Would we really want to know?  
  
Standard disclaimers go here.  
  
~*~ around a person's name denotes point of view. For example, ~*~Mamoru~*~ denotes Mamoru's POV.  
' ' denotes thought.   
  
Prologue - Motoki's Problem  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
It was pouring buckets. Just my luck to be stuck outside on a day like this, without an umbrella. I just hope that it doesn't...  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
"AGH! THUNDER! I HATE THUNDER!" I wailed, eatching the lighning streak across the Tokyo skyline.  
  
Rei loves days like this. She thinks thunderstorms are majestic or soemthing. She's probably sitting next to teh window right now, watching the storm with her pet crows, Phobos and Deimos.  
  
Makoto also likes thunderstorms. Of course, this could have something to do with her being Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of lightning, whose main attack involves calling down thunder. I'll bet she's watching the storm too.  
  
But, like I said, I HATE thunder and lightning. Watching it crackle and boom makes me shiver. It's days like this that make the walk to Juuban, where I live, seem especially long. I was soaked to the bone by now, my hair trailing unhappily by my feet. I was going to take a long, HOT bath when I got ho...  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
I suddenly felt a huge jolt of electricity surge through my body, starting at my head and ending at my feet. My mind barely had time to register that I had been struck by lightning as I fell to the sidewalk, enveloped by a warm blanket of darkness.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
I was riding my pride and joy, my restored 1976 Harley motorcycle, slowly down the streets of Tokyo, slowly so as to avoid an accident on the solitary, rain slicked pavement. It had been a long, hard day at work, and I would be happy to be in my apartment, away from the photographers, away from ogling females, just me, my fireplace and my Quantum Physics book.  
  
I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't see the rumpled girl laying on the sidewalk, passively collecting the rain.  
  
As the masked hero of Tokyo, I couldn't refuse a damsel in distress, ne? So I parked my Harley next to the sidewalk and hopped down, taking my helmet off to inspect the girl.  
  
The first thing that occured to me was the faint smell of discharged electricity. Judging by the frizzy hair, it looked like she had been struck by lightning, the rarest form of electrocution. With my eyes, I trailed up her hair to find a soggy pair of odangos and I gasped. The girl was none other than Tsukino Usagi.  
  
'What can I do?" I wondered. I had no clue where she lived or where any of her friends lived. And I had a feeling that she wouldn't take kindly to waking up in my apartment. But it was very tempting as I picked her up, feeling her body heat weakly pulsing through my leather jacket. Her wet clothes clung to her figure, accenting her curves in a very attractive way, leaving almost NOTHING to the imagination. Sighing, I took her to the only place I could think of.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
I woke up groggy and disoriented. I was wrapped up in towels and staring at a tiled ceiling. Underneath the towels, I could tell that I was no longer wearing a school uniform, but a pair of clothing I had never been in before.   
  
Around me I heard a kinds of voice...  
  
'...gotta call Reika when I get home...'  
  
I sat upright and saw that I was in the Crown Arcade. Motoki was wiping the counter and staring into space, a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
"Why do you have to call Reika?" I aked Motoki.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"I heard you say that you need to call Reika when you get home."  
  
"I didn't say anything," said Motoki, clearly confused.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard someone talking..."  
  
"It's been completely quiet around here. Nobody but us two yokels want to be here in the rain."  
  
I looked out the window and saw that Motoki was telling the truth. It was still raining cats and dogs out in the streets, and upon further inspection of the Arcade, I saw that we were definetly alone.  
  
"How...did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"Mamoru brought you in. You were soaked to the bone. We had to get off your wet clothes..."  
  
At that I blushed. "You mean you saw me NAKED?"  
  
"Oh come on. I'm a med school student. It's nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
'Except a sexy body, legs till next year and a perfect pair of breasts..'  
  
"HENTAI!" I screeched, yanking the towels off me and revealing an oversized Crown Arcade uniform.  
  
"What?! What did I say?" asked Motoki, dumbfounded.  
  
"Nothing....I guess," I said. "Well, can you give me a ride home?"  
  
"Of course," grinned Motoki, helping me to my feet. "I don't think the Arcade will get very busy when we leave."  
  
"Great!" I said.  
  
Motoki escorted me to his old red jalopy, engaging in nervous banter about his day at the arcade, but somehow I knew that his mind was not on the conversation.  
  
'Okay, I can do this...just stop picturing her naked and you'll be fine...' Motoki clenched his teeth together and focused on the road.  
  
'Stop picturing WHO naked?' I wondered. But I kept this to myself. I was beginning to suspect what was going on, and something told me it would be best if Motoki didn't know about it, or the poor baka would die of embarassment. The poor guy had suffered enough already.   
  
"Man, it's HOT in this car," I said, unbuttoning the bulky, starchy arcade shirt a bit as we neared my house. The car heater had been turned waaaaay up to warm us from the cold, rainy weather outside.  
  
"Well," I said as I left the car, "thanks for the ride!"  
  
"You're welcome," he said, appearing calm and gentlemanly.   
  
'DAMN! I won't be able to get up for twenty minutes now! Gotta take a loooong, cold shower...'  
  
'Cold shower?' I wondered as I headed to the door. 'And why can't he get up? Has he hurt his leg or something?'  
  
I opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Shingo. "Somebody's la-ate!" he cajoled.   
  
'Man, what's with the outfit?'  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT'S WITH MY OUTFIT?" I demanded.  
  
"I didn't say anything about your outfit," Shingo said, suddenly the portrait of meekness.  
  
And he hadn't. Out loud, that is. I ruffled his hair, knowing how much he hates it when I do that. "Gomen, Shingo. Well, it's bathtime for me.'   
  
'Good. She sure does smell funny.'  
  
I smiled and shook my head as I headed upstairs to take that long, hot bath I had been looking forward to. As the waters rose, I kept on grinning. 'This could get VERY interesting...' I thought to myself.  
  
Lady Aisheteru: I have NO idea where I'm going with this. R&R, please! Ja minna!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1 - Unintentional Revelations

What Men Want  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Lady Aisheteru: Someone voiced a concern about this being a hentai  
fic. All prudes rejoice; I'm NOT that kind of writer.  
  
Also, I would like to apologize to all of my male readers; as my pen  
name suggests, I am a lady...so what men are thinking in this fic  
probably isn't a good reflection of what men actually think. Gomen!  
  
And to answer all timeline questions; this is yet another 1st season  
fic; Usagi is 14, and Mamoru is....oh, I don't know...17?  
  
Heh heh heh...Motoki's not really a closet hentai, he's just a guy.   
I'll be playing with poor Motoki-san a lot in this fic. Bear with me,  
people.   
  
I know this was a long author's note...gomen! On with the fic!  
  
Standard disclaimers go here.  
  
~*~ around a person's name denotes point of view. For example,  
~*~Mamoru~*~ denotes Mamoru's POV.  
' ' denotes thought.   
  
Chapter One - Unintentional Revelations  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
It was Saturday, one of my favorite days of the week, because I get to  
sleep in. Not only was it Saturday, but it was also gorgeous out, I  
noted, looking out of my bedroom window. The sun was shining in a  
cloudless sky, as if nature wanted to forget about yesterday's storm  
as much as I did. I didn't want to see a rainy day for a LONG time.  
  
Unable to stay in bed any longer, I threw on some clothes and began my  
walk to the Crown Arcade, to have some of Unazuki's triple stack  
chocolate chip pancakes, which were famous all over Juuban. My  
stomach growled at the thought of it.  
  
'Hey you! I need to pee!'  
  
I looked around for the source of the voice and saw a woman walking an  
anxious dog, who tried in vain to stop every two seconds, and was  
apparently male.  
  
A jogger, a young man in a business suit and a man looking at his  
watch passed me by.  
  
'Just half a mile more...'  
'Whoo! Nice butt!'  
'I hope my car's ready to come out of the shop...'  
  
Just as I was recovering from so many alien thoughts, a bunch of  
marathon runners zoomed by me, each one leaving a fleeting thought in  
my mind.  
  
'Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut...'  
'My feet are KILLING me!'  
'Out of my way, slowpoke!'  
'Water...need...water...'  
'Oh yeah! I'm winning! WHO DA MAN?! WHO DA MAN?!'  
  
I shook my head and walked into the arcade. I snuck up behind Motoki,  
like I do every Saturday morning, and touched his shoulder.  
  
"GAAAAAH!" screeched Motoki, whirling around.  
  
I smiled. 'I never get tired of this,' I thought.  
  
"Ohayo, Motoki-san!" I said brightly.  
  
"Ohayo! The usual?" he asked.  
  
"You know it!" I said, beaming.  
  
Motoki rushed off to take my order to Unazuki. 'Man, I've never seen  
him move so fast. What's eating him?' I wondered.  
  
As he rushed off, I heard 'I love Reika...I love Reika...'  
  
I giggled and sat in front of the counter.  
  
"Ohayo, odango!" I heard a deep voice say next to me.  
  
I turned to my left and was greeted by the sight of my arch-enemy,  
Chiba Mamoru. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Hi, Mamoru."  
  
'Thank God she's okay. Hn...she looks good today...'  
  
I widened my eyes. These were the thoughts of my nemesis, the one who  
always teases my hair, my grades, my eating habits, my klutziness, and  
runs into me every weekday morning?  
  
"So...fail any tests lately?" he said, grinning.  
  
'Okay, I take it back. He IS a creep,'  
  
"For your information, I got a 75 on my last test!" I said, poking him  
in the chest.  
  
'Wow. Nice pecs,' I thought, but was soon interrupted by Mamoru  
thinking, 'Man, she sure is cute when she's angry.'  
  
'So THAT's why he teases me...' I thought. Still, I continued my  
tirade, not wanting him to suspect anything. "I try VERY hard! It's  
not my fault everything's so hard!"  
  
'I'd be willing to bet she'd do well with a tutor,' thought Mamoru.  
  
Suddenly, an idea struck me. A way to further get inside the head of  
Chiba Mamoru and figure out these thoughts of his, which were as  
confusing as the man himself.   
  
"I wonder if I'd do better with a tutor. Let's see if Motoki's  
free..." I began coyly.  
  
At this, Motoki rushed back into the kitchen, still carrying my  
pancakes.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH MY FOOD!" I wailed.  
  
Moments later, a flour covered Unazuki came out with my breakfast.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi. Motoki's not feeling well today," she said,  
smiling apologetically.  
  
"Hmph," I said. "I hope he's okay."  
  
"He'll be fine," said Unazuki, smiling at me and walking back into the  
kitchen.  
  
"So....you need a tutor?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I dunno..." I said between mouthfuls of pancake. "If my grades  
improve, what could you tease me about?"  
  
"Well, your eating habits haven't gotten that much attention lately,"  
he said, grinning.  
  
I paused long enough between bites to stick my tongue out at him.   
  
"Well, what time is good for you?" he asked.  
  
"Today?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "Yes, today."  
  
"I guess....7 p.m. would be good for me...it gives me time to eat my  
dinner."  
  
"Hey, Usagi!" came a cheerful voice from behind me.  
  
"What's up, Naru?" I asked.  
  
She held up a flier. "BIG sale at the mall today!"  
  
My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "SUGOI! I am SO there!" I said.   
I took a final bite of my pancakes, licked the chocolate off my fork,  
put some yen on the counter then took off.  
  
But as I headed out the door, one thought hit me loud and clear;   
  
'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her...'  
  
I spun around to see Mamoru sitting there, staring at nothing in  
particular, a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
"Bye, Mamoru! See you at 7!" I said.  
  
"See you then, at my place, odango," he drawled.  
  
Filing away Mamoru's thoughts for future reference, I dashed off for  
the mall, Naru trailing closely behind.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
"SUGOI! I am SO there!" exclaimed Usagi. She took one last bite of  
her pancakes, gave her fork a lick, savoring that last bit of  
chocolate, then hastily placed some yen on the counter and got up to  
leave with her bubbly red headed friend, Naru.  
  
Seeing Usagi lick her fork gave me a wicked idea, 'I wonder what it  
would be like to kiss her....'  
  
Suddenly, Usagi whirled around and looked straight at me. There was a  
question in her eyes, but it quickly vanished as she smiled and said,  
"Bye, Mamoru. See you at 7!"  
  
"See you then, at my place, odango," I said.  
  
After she left, I frowned into my coffee, stirring the cold, brown  
liquid absently with my spoon. I hated Naru for taking my odango away  
from me. I had been looking forward to a good verbal sparring match  
with Usagi all morning. I smiled then, remembering the adorable way  
her face crinkles up and her lip sticks out whenever she's angry.   
Truth be told, it was the only reason I came on Saturdays, but I'd die  
before I admitted that to anyone, especially that blabbermouth,  
Motoki.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Mamoru?" asked Motoki, who had come out of  
hiding as soon as Usagi had left. Why he was avoiding her like that  
was beyond me.  
  
"I was just wondering why you've been avoiding Usagi like the plague  
all morning," I said, which wasn't technically a lie.  
  
Motoki laughed nervously. "What makes you think I've been avoiding  
her?"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Motoki. You're a terrible liar," I said.  
  
"Hn..." he said, his smile disappearing.  
  
"Did you two have a fight or something?"  
  
"No, it's not that..."  
  
"Then what is it?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.  
  
Motoki turned three shades of red as he mumbled  
"Ikindasawhernakedwhenyoutookherinlastnight..."  
  
I spat out my coffee. "You WHAT?!" I roared.   
  
"Heh heh heh...relax, it was just because her clothes were wet and she  
was borderline hypothermic...heh heh heh..."  
  
Then something occurred to him. "What's it to you, anyways?"  
  
Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "Uh...nothing..." I muttered  
sheepishly.  
  
"Riiiiiiight. And you said I was a bad liar," said Motoki, grinning.   
  
"Whatever you say, Motoki," I grumbled, taking out some yen. I did  
not like where this conversation was heading.  
  
Motoki promptly snatched away my wallet and drew out my prized picture  
of Usagi. "AHA! What's THIS?!" he said, glowing triumphantly.  
  
"N...nothing. Now give it back, baka!"  
  
"How did you get it?" he said, holding it just out of arm's reach.  
  
"If you must know, I took it out of my yearbook," I said.  
  
"But you don't go to Juuban Middle school. You haven't been there for  
four years." he pointed out.  
  
"I snuck in and bought a copy, okay?"  
  
"Wow. You must really like her if you bought another school's  
yearbook, then mutilated it," mused Motoki, handing it back to me.  
  
"If you breathe this to a living soul, I will tell Reika personally  
that you saw Usagi naked!" I said in a low whisper.  
  
"You wouldn't!" said Motoki, turning white.  
  
"Try me," I said, grinning like a shark. "Ja ne!"  
  
I walked off to my apartment and inspected the fridge. Finding  
nothing but a jar of olives and a bottle of seltzer, I decided that a  
trip to the grocery store was due, especially if I was to be the tutor  
of such a ravenous guest. I purchased all the essentials, vegetables,  
fruit, cereal, milk, flour, sugar, chicken...and I added some junk  
food just in case.   
  
After putting all of those things away, I inspected my apartment,  
which was, as usual, spotless. So I sat down and watched an old  
Italian flick on DVD,(AN: We all know that nothing good is on Saturday  
afternoons, ne?) waiting for my Usagi to come.  
  
Lady Aisheteru: Hmmm...don't have anything else to say here, except  
R&R please! Ja minna!  
  



	3. Chapter 2 - Hidden Love

What Men Want  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Lady Aisheteru: Hn.....I guess I don't have much to say here. Oh  
well. Ja!  
  
Standard disclaimers go here.  
  
~*~ around a person's name denotes point of view. For example,  
~*~Mamoru~*~ denotes Mamoru's POV.  
' ' denotes thought.   
  
Chapter 2 - Hidden Love  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
After our shopping spree, Naru and I went to Her apartment above the  
OSA-P jewelry store where her mom works. We were exhausted, but happy  
because we had made quite a haul. It was just after Christmas, and  
almost all of the stores in Juuban mall had marked down their prices  
to get rid of all of their extra stuff. Naru and I like to buy  
holiday jewelry at this time of year because it's way cheaper. I  
mean, who else would think of buying candy cane earrings after  
December 25th?  
  
We had dumped all of our bags on the floor of Naru's bedroom when I  
caught a glimpse of my watch. '6:30', I thought. It took a few  
minutes for it to sink in as I gleefully sorted through reindeer pins  
and Santa earrings. "Ohmigosh!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Nani?" asked Naru, holding up ornament shaped earrings.  
  
"I completely forgot! I have to go now!" I hastily began grabbing my  
stuff.  
  
"What is it? Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to meet...someone...at seven...OH MY GOD! I don't even know  
where he lives!" I wailed.  
  
At this, Naru arched her eyebrows. "He? Is there something you're  
not telling me, Usagi?"  
  
I laughed nervously. It wasn't that I didn't want to trust Naru. Not  
really. But she has this awful habit of telling things to her  
boyfriend, Umino...things that are best left unheard of. And Umino  
has the habit of blabbing it all over cyberspace. Sure, it may  
actually be an innocent tutoring session...but in Umino's skillful  
hands, he could spin a web of gossip that would make it look like a  
wild teenage makeout party...or worse. I blushed madly at the  
thought.  
  
"Who, me?" I asked, putting on my most innocent expression. "Come on,  
Naru-chan. Why would I hide anything from you?"  
  
"Well, there was that one time in swim class..."  
  
"Geez! Don't remind me!"  
  
Naru was talking about a certain incident that had happened in gym one  
day. All eighth graders of Juuban middle school must take a swim  
class and learn the basics of swimming...you know, the backstroke and  
such. It lasts about two weeks.   
  
Unfortunately, dear reader, one of the weeks was the week of my  
period. I was really late for swim class one day. I rushed like a  
madwoman to put in my tampon and pull on my bathing suit, then I ran  
towards the pool.   
  
I might have gotten away with it, and gone the whole class being  
blissfully unaware of my problem. But luck was not with me that day.   
It was diving day, you see.   
  
Naru was the first person to notice, and she whispered it to the girl  
next to her, who pointed it out to her friend, and so on. Then all  
of a sudden, Umino yelled out, "Hey, Usagi! If I pull that string,  
will you talk?" At this, I looked down in horror to discover that the  
string of my tampon was sticking out of my...um...womany place...for  
the whole class to see. The whole class burst out laughing. Even the  
instructor was laughing. For weeks after that, I was known as  
Usa-Pull-And-Talk.  
  
"Well, anyways, I've gotta go. Ja ne!" I said, rushing out the door  
before Naru could think of new ways to interrogate me.  
  
After making a quick stop at home to collect my books, I full out ran  
into the Crown Arcade, where Motoki and Reika were having a  
conversation. "MOTOKI-KUN! YOU'VE...*puff* GOT TO...*wheeze* HELP  
MEEEE!" I wailed.  
  
"Oh, uh, Hi...er...ah...Usagi..." he said. Reika turned around to eye  
me suspiciously. I must have been a sight, all out breath, my hair  
flying in a million directions.  
  
'Oh no! Not in front of my girlfriend! AGH! She suspects  
something!'  
  
"What can I do for you?" he said aloud.  
  
"I wanted to know...where does Mamoru-kun live? He said he'd tutor me  
at his house."  
  
'PHEW!' I didn't need to have heard Motoki's thoughts to know that he  
was relieved, though. I could see it in his face as Reika seemed to  
calm down.  
  
"That's easy," said Motoki. "Here, I'll write down some directions  
for you," Motoki said, grabbing a napkin, hurriedly scrawling on it,  
then handing it to me.  
  
I read the makeshift map and nodded. "Yeah, I know where this is.   
Pretty ritzy section of town. Well, see you later!" I said, walking  
out before I began my breakneck sprint to Tokyo Heights.  
  
As I left, I heard Reika say, "Who is she?"  
  
"Just a friend of mine," he said.  
  
I shook my head, feeling a little guilty for causing so much trouble  
for poor Motoki. (AN: It's not her fault, it's the evil author's.   
Motoki: KISAAAAAMAAAA!*chases after Lady A with a flamethrower*HEY!   
We're all friends here, ne? *panics and hides*) This would take some  
fast talking on his part to get him out of this one!  
  
After asking the doorman which floor was Mamoru's, I dragged my feet  
to the elevator and groaned at the sign:  
  
'ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER. -MGMT'  
  
I didn't know who M.G.M.T. was, but they were high on my hit list as I  
climbed all twelve flights of stairs to Mamoru's top floor penthouse  
suite, which was *conviniently* located at the opposite end of the  
long, winding hallway. By the time I reached apartment 25L, I was too  
exhausted to knock. I managed a thud with my body as I collapsed  
against the door.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
I looked at the clock at 7:15. I should have known Usagi would be  
late. That girl would be late for her own funeral...  
  
*THUD!*  
  
The sound came from my door, and I rushed to see what had happened. I  
opened the door to find an exhausted Usagi, sprawled out in the  
hallway, arms akimbo, books everywhere.   
  
"Usagi?" I asked.  
  
No response.  
  
"Usagi?" I said, tapping her gently.  
  
"I lost Mr. Bunny and I can't find my Nook-Nook!" I heard her mumble  
before she turned over.  
  
I smiled. She had fallen asleep at my door. 'Poor thing. That long  
flight of stairs must have tired her out.' I thought. I was hesitant  
to disturb the slumbering angel...she just looked too adorable. I  
picked up the books first and then gently lifted Usagi and carried her  
into my apartment. Luckily for me, she was a heavy sleeper. She  
snuggled into my arms and sighed contentedly in her sleep. I smiled  
and gently set her down on my couch, placing a blanket over her,  
content to watch her until she woke up.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
Waking up from a nice dream, I looked around me and realized I had no  
idea how I had gotten there. "Wh..where am I?" I asked.  
  
"You're in my apartment. You fell asleep in front of my door." said a  
deep voice from across the room.  
  
And what a room it was! I had been sleeping on a plush leather couch   
Among the room's other graces were an expensive looking Turkish rug, a  
stereo, TV, VCR and DVD player, a bookcase filled with all kinds of  
thick books and a stone hearth fireplace.   
  
'Well, that wasn't so bad. Maybe I should have brought her in last  
night after all. Oh, to wake up to that in the morning...'   
  
I smiled at Mamoru and stretched out lazily. "Boy, I'm hungry," I  
said. "Got anything to eat around here?"  
  
"Yep," he said, walking to the kitchen. "I stocked my cupboards just  
for you, odango. I know how much you like to eat."  
  
"Hmph!" I said, sticking my nose up in mock annoyance.  
  
He chuckled as I heard him rummaging through my the fridge. Soon, my  
nose alerted me to a yummy scent coming from the kitchen.  
  
Following the smell, I walked in to find Mamoru, frying up some  
chicken on the stove. "Wow, nice setup you have here," I said,  
whistling, although it wasn't the beauty of the well stocked kitchen  
that I was appreciating at the moment, but the powerful muscles I saw  
playing underneath a white tank top. He somehow managed to make even  
an apron look sexy. 'Come ON, Usagi! This is Mamoru, remember! Your  
worst enemy? The guy you love to hate?' But somehow I was unable to  
convince myself, so instead I continued the conversation, "How does a  
high schooler like you manage to land a fancy place like this?"  
  
"I'm a model," he said.  
  
"No. What did you do, really? Some deal with the Mafia, right?"  
  
"Really. I work for Tokyo Inc."  
  
"THE Tokyo Inc.? SUGOI!" I said. "You must meet all kinds of  
interesting people."  
  
"I guess so..." he said aloud, but I heard him mentally add, 'But none  
as interesting as you, odango.'  
  
"Well, supper's on!" he said, dishing up some chicken on two separate  
plates.  
  
"Yea! I could eat a bear!" I said, digging into the chicken.  
  
"Wow, this is really good, Mamoru. How did you learn how to cook like  
this?" I asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"Unazuki gave me cooking lessons," he said, smiling. "It's nice to  
cook for someone other than yourself," he said.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said. "Me, I can't even microwave popcorn," I  
admitted, laughing.  
  
A memory came to my mind of a certain movie night where smoke had  
risen from my kitchen, Makoto getting up, sighing, and retrieving the  
fire extinguisher, which was sadly routine at our sleepovers.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "I'm sure you could do anything if you put your mind  
to it."  
  
At this, I smiled back, licking up the last of the chicken from my  
fingers. Suddenly, an image of Mamoru kissing me passionately, his  
arms wrapped around my middle and mine snaked up his neck assaulted me  
full force, causing me to blush furiously. But his fantasy didn't end  
there. As he continued to stare at me, I saw in his mind him laying  
butterfly kisses down my neck, then nibbling my ear and carrying me  
off...  
  
'WOW!' I thought. As interesting as I was finding these thoughts, I  
had to cut him off before it got X-rated. "So, let's hit the books,  
shall we?"  
  
"Which subject is giving you trouble?"  
  
"All of them!" I moaned.  
  
We studied for hours in front of the fireplace, Mamoru explaining  
everything patiently and, surprisingly, every word he said was  
interesting. I learned more from Mamoru in that one night than had  
ever learned from an entire semester of Ms. Haruna and her evil  
cronies.  
  
At some point, my eyelids grew heavy and I began to nod off. Dreams  
of ballroom dances, masked men and stolen kisses kept me company  
throughout the night, and the next morning, I was surprised to wake up  
in my own bed.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
As I was explaining the basics of Algebra to Usagi, her eyelids  
drooped, then she fell asleep, curling up like a potato bug in front  
of the fire.   
  
"Well, you've worked hard tonight, Usako," I said, wishing I could  
call her that when she was awake. As tempting as it was to keep Usagi  
there all to myself, I remembered Usagi's dad, Kenji Tsukino, who's  
neurotic overprotection of his daughter was famous all over Tokyo. I  
had a feeling that he wouldn't be too willing to let me explain why  
his daughter was sleeping at a GUY's apartment, even if it was only  
sleeping, he wouldn't have believed me anyways.   
  
I put Usagi's books into a backpack and carried her all the way to her  
home in Juuban, having found the address written on one of her  
notebooks. I then hoisted her onto my shoulders like a sack of  
potatoes and climbed up the trellis to her bedroom, walked through the  
window and gently placed her on her bed, still asleep. I laid a soft  
kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Usako," I said, then spun around  
on my heel and exited into the cool night air.  
  
*****  
Lady Aisheteru: Ironically, what happened to poor Usagi in swim class  
was from a story a girl on the swim team I was on told me when I was  
Usagi's age. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Now it's off to bed for  
me...I need my beauty sleep! Ja minna! 


	4. Chapter 3 - You Made Me Love You

What Men Want  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Lady Aisheteru: I just went sledding today! My hair is nappy, my  
mascara is streaky, and...I'm a coughing mess. But I had FUN, minna!   
Also, I got to go with some friends and the guy I like! SUGOI! What  
does this have to do with my fic? Well, you'll see. Ja minna! ^_*  
  
Standard disclaimers go here.  
  
~*~ around a person's name denotes point of view. For example,  
~*~Mamoru~*~ denotes Mamoru's POV.  
' ' denotes thought.   
  
Chapter 3 - You Made Me Love You  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
Bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.  
  
Hey, ever notice that if you say a word enough times it starts to  
sound weird?   
  
.........  
  
Well, anyways, where was I? Oh yes. I was bored.  
  
"Ugh!" I said to Luna. "There's never anything to do around here on  
Sundays!"  
  
Luna opened one eye, regarding me with a less than loving look.   
"Well, you COULD do your homework."  
  
"Humph. Nice try, catnip for brains, but I already did that."  
  
"Catnip for brains, hn? Your insults are getting better. Been  
hanging around Mamoru?" Luna asked skeptically.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"Meow?" asked Luna. She acts more like a normal cat when she gets  
caught off guard or nervous.   
  
"Yep. He tutored me last night."  
  
"You went out without telling me? There could have been a youma  
attack, or you could have been hurt, or..."  
  
"Relax, Luna," I said, scratching behind her ears. "It went okay."  
'No need to mention that I fell asleep at his place. But how I woke  
up here is a mystery to me...'  
  
"Well....be more careful," said Luna, tucking herself into a little  
ball. 'How do cats DO that?' I thought. I tried that once, and it  
REALLY hurt! Humans just aren't as flexible as cats, I guess.  
  
Out of the blue, an idea struck me. I dialed Minako's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi," said Minako.  
  
"Moshi moshi. You doing anything?" I asked.   
  
"I wish," said Minako.  
  
"Wanna go sledding at the park?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"OK, you call Ami, then she can call Rei, and Rei can call Makoto,  
then she can call me back!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
I smacked my forehead. "So I can know everyone's been called."  
  
"Oh. OK, I'll get to it."  
  
Half an hour later, the phone rang again.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Moshi moshi. What took you so long?"  
  
"Gomen, Usa-chan. Ami got into this long boring talk about 'the  
wonders of Calculus.'"  
  
I giggled.   
  
"'I'm only 5 chapters ahead!'" mimicked Minako.  
  
"Yep, that's our Ami. So, is everyone in?"  
  
"Yep. We'll meet at Suicide Hill, okay?"  
  
"Oh no! Not Suicide Hill!"  
  
"Yep, Suicide Hill. Don't worry, you got a new snowsuit, right?"  
  
"Well, I kind of had to!" I said.  
  
Minako was referring to the last time I went to Suicide Hill. I had  
decided to be especially daring and took a saucer. Unfortunately, I  
hit a bump, and when I landed, I was flat on my face. As for the  
snowpants...I was wearing snowpants that I had since the 4rth grade.   
They were trusty things, and hadn't failed me yet. Unfortunately, I  
had forgotten to account for the wider hips and other...body changes  
...that came with puberty. When I attempted to get up, somehow, my  
trusty snowpants had decided to split the seams of my backside, giving  
the entire park a lovely view of my polka dot underthings. Oh well.   
At least I was wearing clean underwear.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that won't happen to you again. Besides, I got a new  
inner tube...."  
  
"SUGOI! Well, ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!" said Minako, then she hung up the phone.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
"Snap."  
  
"Click."  
  
"Snap."  
  
"Click."  
  
"Snap."  
  
"Click."  
  
I sighed and put the pen down. I had been clicking my pen for half an  
hour, and it was getting old fast. There is NOTHING to do on Sundays.  
  
Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Moshi moshi. Are you as bored as I am?" said Motoki.  
  
"Probably more," I said.  
  
"Well, let's do something about it, shall we?"  
  
"No way, man. Remember what happened last time you said that? I'd  
rather risk boredom."  
  
You see, Motoki's amusement ideas often started with an *innocent*  
drink, then ended with an all-out drunken brawl and a trip to the  
Tokyo police.   
  
"Oh, come on. That llama was pretty happy," he said, chuckling.   
  
I groaned. "God, don't remind me!"  
  
"Oh, man, that was a hoot!" he said, breaking into hysterical  
laughter. "Your expression when I took that picture...that was  
priceless!"  
  
He was referring to the last time he had decided to 'do something',  
which, of course, resulted in me getting rip roaring drunk. Motoki  
had dared me to drink seven beers in an hour, and, baka that I was, I  
did it.   
  
Next thing I knew, I woke up next to a suspiciously happy llama,  
wearing a garbage bag tied around my waist and a pair of pantyhose on  
my head, with a hundred angry monkeys pounding on my caving skull.   
Worse yet, Motoki had taken a picture...but fortunately, I found it  
later and burned it. (Lady A: I don't know WHERE I dig this stuff up.   
Honest!)  
  
"Well, this time I had something a little...calmer...in mind."  
  
"Reika?" I asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You are SO whipped." I said.  
  
"Shut up. You don't even HAVE a girlfriend."  
  
"Stop rolling your eyes at me."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I know you well."  
  
"Well, what did you have in mind this time?"  
  
"How about a trip to Suicide Hill?"  
  
I sighed in relief. 'That sounds pretty harmless.' "Great. You wanna  
drive?"  
  
"You crazy? In my old jalopy? Last time, I had to jury rig the  
windshield wipers and you had to pull the wires."  
  
That was one scary drive. My Ferrari had been in the shop, and, true  
to form, the last working part of Motoki's dilapidated rust bucket had  
broken. He had attached wires to the windshield wipers to clear the  
view for driving. Unfortunately, nature had decided to turn into a  
nasty blizzard, and by the time I got to my apartment, my arms felt  
like they were going to fall off.   
  
"Hey! I got that fixed, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, then your headlight blew out and I had to hold out a flashlight  
when you drove for a week. Let's take my car, okay?"  
  
"Humph," he said, feeling emasculated.  
  
"Oh, come on. It's okay," I said. "It's not your fault they pay you  
jack."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, see you soon. Ja!"  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
About half an hour later, I arrived at Suicide Hill, Tokyo Park,  
dragging my tube sled. I felt all decked out in my pink bunny  
snowpants, my pink goose down jacket, my cute, fuzzy white earmuffs,  
my white scarf and my white gloves. I scanned the park for my  
friends, and I wasn't disappointed. Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami  
waited for me at the top of the hill.   
  
"Hey minna! You up for some serious sledding?"  
  
"You know it, Usagi." said Minako, grinning.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Makoto. "Why don't we all link arms and  
go down in a line?"  
  
"SUGOI!" Minako squealed.  
  
"Oh no, that wouldn't work for me," I said. "I have to hold on to  
this tube with both hands or I'll fall flat on my face!"  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby," said Rei, dragging me down to my tube and  
linking arms. Someone gave us a push from behind.  
  
"Wait, you guys! I don;t want to do thiiiiiiiiiiis!" I screamed, but  
I knew it was too late as we careened down the hill.  
  
At the first bump, Rei panicked and wrenched free of my deathgrip.   
Fortunately, when the ride was over, I was still sitting flat on the  
inner tube, on my bottom.  
  
"Yea! I wanna do it again!" I squealed. But I was alone. "Aw,  
MAN!" I said. I gathered my tube and began my slow march up the hill.  
  
"Hey odango! It doesn't matter how slow you walk. It's still a  
hill!" said a voice from the top of the merciless mountain.  
  
"Shut UP, Mamoru. Don't you have anything BETTER to do than to ruin  
my fun?"  
  
'Nope,' he thought.  
  
"Actually, I'm here with Motoki." he said, grinning.  
  
I grinned. This could be interesting. "Boy's day out, ne?" I asked.  
  
"Hai," he said, still grinning that sexy grin of his.  
  
'STOP IT! That's your enemy you're talking to!' said my brain.  
  
'Riiiiiiight. You keep on telling yourself that, sweetheart.'  
  
'B...but...'  
  
'But nothing! Do enemies offer to tutor you? Do enemies have wild  
fantasies about kissing the daylights out of you? Those don't sound  
like the thoughts or actions of an enemy. They sound like the  
thoughts of a man very much in...'  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, odango?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Oh, THERE you are!" he said. "I was getting kind of worried there."  
  
"Humph," I said.  
  
I looked around the top of the hilltop, which I had somehow reached  
without collapsing or wanting to vomit. No sight of the girls  
anywhere.  
  
Uopn laying eyes on me, Motoki ran to Mamoru's car, turned the keys in  
the ignition, and sped off.  
  
"HEY! BAKA! COME BACK HERE WITH MY CAAAAAAR!" screamed Mamoru. 'Oh,  
he is SO dead,' he thought.  
  
"It's all right, Mamoru. It's not that far a walk. Let's forget  
about it and have some fun, okay?" I said, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
I linked arms with Mamoru and we walked to the top of the hill.  
  
~*~Author~*~  
"Geez, get a load of THAT!" said Minako.  
  
"Mamoru and Usagi an item. Who would have guessed?" asked Makoto.  
  
Rei just smiled that mysterious smile of hers. The one that said that  
she knew something and had no intention of sharing it.  
  
"Ooooh, you know something, don't you?" said Makoto.  
  
"What is it? Spill! Spill!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
Ami smiled. "I think they make a cute couple," she said.  
  
Rei smiled again. One night, Rei was sitting in front of the Great  
Fire, and had ran out of questions to ask it about youmas, crystals  
and generals. On a lark, she had asked what the future held for  
Usagi, and a vision of Mamoru appeared in the fire. Curious, she  
prodded further, and found out the whole story....  
  
"I agree," said Rei. But she knew how much her friends liked to  
meddle in the love lives of others, and she had the feeling that, as  
usual, it would do more harm than good. "Let's go get some hot cocoa,  
okay?" she asked.  
  
"I could go for some of that," said Ami, cathing Rei's subtle hint.   
Smiling, they walked to the snack hut.  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
I got a wicked idea.  
  
"Mamoru, let's go sledding!" I said.  
  
"But we've only got one sled. That baka, Motoki, drove off with the  
rest of them."  
  
"So what? I've got an inner tube," I said, smiling devilishly.  
  
'God, the things she does to me,' Mamoru thought, and I heard his  
pulse rising in his throat.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. You sit on the bottom, and I'll sit on top!"  
  
"OK," he said. He laid back on the inner tube and smiled, but I could  
tell from his thoughts that he was nervous.  
  
I giggled and sat on top of him, smiling. As if on reflex, he sat up,  
wrapped his strong arms around me, and I didn't resist.  
  
'Hn, I would think that would get me slapped.' he thought.  
  
"Well, here we go!" he said, pushing us down the hill.   
  
I squealed as we turned around, careening backwards down the hill. He  
just held me tighter, but not painfully so. Our tube stopped about  
ten feet away from a cluster of trees, to my relief.  
  
"I wanna do it again!" I said.  
  
'I can't wait,' he thought.  
  
After our third trip down the hill, I didn't get up after we stopped.  
  
"Well?" said Mamoru.  
  
"I'm tiiiiiired, Mamoru! I don't think I can make it up the hill!"  
  
"Hn," said Mamoru, smiling deviously. "I know what YOU need."  
  
"And what is that, pray tell?"  
  
He picked me up and held me over his head. "You need to cool off!" he  
said.  
  
"Put me dooown!" I screamed as he ran up the hill.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do that?" he asked.  
  
"YES! YES!"  
  
"Whatever you say," he said. At this, he threw me into an unresisting  
snowbank.  
  
"BAAAAAKAAAAAAA! You are SO dead!" I screamed.  
  
"Well, you'll have to catch me first!" he said.  
  
"Ooooh!" He may have longer legs than mine, but I was a seasoned  
marathon runner from my weekday races to Juuban middle school. Before  
he knew what had hit him, I tackled him headfirst in the snow.  
  
"Surrender!" I said, smushing his face into the snow.  
  
"Never!" he said. While I was faster, he was stronger, and soon he  
had tumbled us arouund so he was on top and I was pinned on the  
bottom.  
  
Suddenly, I was getting the tickling of my life. "Oooh! I give up!   
Uncle, uncle!" I exclaimed between fits of laughter.  
  
He stopped for a minute, and my pulse pounded in anticipation.  
  
I don't know what made me do what I did. Maybe it was the rush of  
blood to my head, or the crisp, cool air, or the slim, but strong  
hands pinning me to the snow.   
  
I reached my arms up and pulled his unresisting face the last few  
inches towards mine. I knew from his thoughts that he had wanted this  
for a long time. By reading his thoughts, I knew exactly how to kiss  
him.   
  
'WOW!' he thought as we broke the kiss.  
  
"Usagi."   
  
"Mamoru."  
  
"I can't hold back any longer!"  
  
Reading his...steamy...thoughts, I blushed a million shades of red.   
"Mamo-chan! We're in a public place!" I exclaimed.  
  
'Mamo-chan? Does this mean...'  
  
"Aisheteru, Mamo-chan," I said, rolling out from under him.  
  
"But...how did you know?" he asked, his eyes still clouded with  
passion.  
  
"You want the truth?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and sat up. I quickly followed suit.  
  
"It happened after the accident," I began.  
  
He nodded, motioning for me to continue.  
  
"When I woke up, I discovered that I can see what men are thinking. I  
learned a lot about people," I said. "But I was most surprised when I  
learned about you."  
  
"I thought you were just a heartless creep, who picked on me because  
you hated me, and got pleasure out of seeing me fail and be unhappy.   
But when I saw into your mind, I saw a caring and compassionate soul,  
and I saw that you loved me. I didn't know what to make of it in the  
beginning. At first, I thought you were stark, raving mad. I mean,  
who could fall for an ugly baka like me?"  
  
"Ugly? Baka?" he interrputed. "I may have said some cruel things,  
Usako. But I never meant any of them. You're not stupid or ugly. In  
fact, I have never known anyone more beautiful. Outside and in. Look  
in my heart. What do you see?"  
  
I smiled a wobbly smile. I didn't have to read his thoughts to know  
what he meant. I could see it in his eyes, which radiated love and  
warmth.  
  
"I see love," I said.  
  
"And what do I want right now?"  
  
'I want a long, passionate kiss.' he thought.  
  
I smiled and said, "You want to buy me a hot cocoa!"  
  
"Ie! I've been misquoted!" he groaned.  
  
"Cocoa now, kiss later," I said, smiling.  
  
He sighed. "Very well, if I must."  
  
"Yep," I said.  
  
Smiling, he wraped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his  
embrace as we walked over to the Snack Shack.  
  
"Usagi and Mamoru! Okay, now I KNOW the world's gone crazy!"  
exclaimed Minako.   
  
"Hey guys! Where were you?" I asked.  
  
"We've been hanging around here for awhile, trying to get the feeling  
back in our toes," said Makoto.  
  
"Ah," I said. We all sat down at a table, and we talked for a long  
time. The whole while, I saw the expression in Rei's violet eyes.   
One that said that she knew this would happen all along and was just  
waiting for us to come around. One that said she knew all about my  
gift.  
  
Lady Aisheteru: You like? Stay tuned for the epilogue! 


	5. Epilogue

What Men Want  
by Lady Aisheteru  
Email: Lady_aisheteru@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/anniemaniac_99/index.html  
  
Standard disclaimers go here.  
  
~*~ around a person's name denotes point of view. For example,  
~*~Mamoru~*~ denotes Mamoru's POV.  
' ' denotes thought.   
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~Usagi~*~  
After the sun had set and the sky had changed into a starry black, I  
pulled Rei aside alone. "You knew all along, didn't you?" I said.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"So why didn't you say anything? You don't keep things like this from  
your friends!" I sputtered.  
  
"You wouldn't have believed me anyways."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," I conceded. "So, how long will I have  
this power?"  
  
"It leave you the same way it came." she said.  
  
"Ick! So I'm going to get electrocuted again?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, you'll lose it in your sleep tonight."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"The spirits saw that you and Mamoru were meant to be together. But  
they also knew that it would get something drastic to get Mamoru to  
admit his feelings. He's a very guarded man, Usagi. These kinds of  
things don't come easily to him."   
  
I nodded, knowing full well the walls that Mamoru had placed around  
his soul, and the lengths I had gone to scale those walls.  
  
~*~Mamoru~*~  
"Hey, what's up, Usako?" I asked. "Anything that I should know  
about?"  
  
"Nah. Just girl talk," she said.  
  
"Well, Motoki's come back with my car. He says he feels awful about  
the whole thing."   
  
"Riiiiight," I said. "I know darned well that you called him on his  
cell phone and threatened to tell Reika that Motoki saw me naked...and  
liked it!" she said, smiling impishly.  
  
'Don't remind me!' I thought.  
  
Rei raised her eyebrows, as if she didn't know. Usagi gave her a look  
that said that she would explain later.  
  
"Well, it's getting late," I said. "Would you like a ride home?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind, Rei?" she asked.  
  
"Nah," Rei said. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"OK. Ja ne!" said Usagi.  
  
We drove off into the cool night, talking about everything and nothing  
at all. Too soon, we reached her house.  
  
"Sweet dreams," I said after I had walked her to the door.  
  
She looked down at the ground and flinched as if I had struck her.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, gathering her into my arms.  
  
"After tonight, I won't know what you're thinking! It'll be a blank  
to me!" she moaned, then started to cry.  
  
"My Usako," I murmured into her hair, inhaling the scent. "You don't  
need to read my thoughts to be sure of my love for you."  
  
"Really?" she asked, looking into my eyes.  
  
So I proved it to her, pouring every ounce of love into the kiss.   
When we had to break apart or die of suffocation, she looked  
reassured, but she said, "I don't know if I believe you, koiishi.   
Maybe another kiss would convince me..."  
  
I smiled, only too happy to oblige. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams," I  
said. "And I'll be there for you when you wake up."  
  
And I stuck to my promise. Five years later, we were married, and  
every morning, I was by her side when she woke up. About a year into  
our marriage, Usagi gave birth to Chibi Usa, the adorable pink haired,  
red eyed product of our loving union.   
  
And even though she could no longer read my thoughts, she didn't have  
to anymore. My eyes always gave it away, when I thanked God every day  
for blessing me with Usagi. My Usagi.  
  
Lady Aisheteru: Well, that's it. 


End file.
